


Rabbit（1）

by Asipartame



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asipartame/pseuds/Asipartame
Summary: 庄吾视角的前文。狗血ABO先婚后爱，人物不属于我，ooc属于我。我没有感情，他们也许有。
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	Rabbit（1）

【庄吾 Side】

庄吾感觉好像被泡在水里，温热的浮浮沉沉。

自从怀孕以来，omega的信息素水平达到十几年人生的高峰。妊娠反应最强烈的前三个月过去之后，他太容易感到疲劳，有时候头脑晕乎乎的，陷在沙发里像只小动物。

下班回来的丈夫见状，忍不住揉了揉他的额发，庄吾顺势用脸颊蹭了蹭对方温热的手掌。

“今天好早啊，战兔前辈。”

战兔随意嗯一声算作回应，反过来问道：“吃过了吗？”上次他加班到晚上，小朋友空着肚子等到睡着，进门时吓了他一跳。

果然，庄吾摇了摇头，笑得一脸无辜。

所以怎么说高中生妻子棘手呢。战兔想起那位从小宠着庄吾长大的叔公，是他的话可以每天变着花样照顾庄吾的胃，而战兔只能在结束一天的工作后回家简单炒两个菜。庄吾虽然没有表示过不满，但战兔不得不为孕夫的身体考虑，为家里的饮食劳心劳力。

毕竟没有休学，庄吾白天还要去学校上课。已经到了高三最后的时间，其他同学都决定了大学志愿或者毕业后的工作，而庄吾早就放弃了参加高考，反而在为毕业考试苦恼。

“你考试怎么样？”战兔问。

庄吾好像才刚想起来，“啊，对，”从身后找到一张卷子，“补考通过～可以顺利毕业啦。”纸面上赫然是82点，这成绩想必是常磐庄吾高中数学的高光时刻。

战兔笑道：“终于可以不用给你补课了。”

“嘿嘿，多亏了战兔成绩好。”庄吾酒窝露得漂亮，他的信息素味道明明是薄荷，却总是清凉里夹杂着丝缕甜味。战兔凑到他味道最浓郁的脖颈嗅过一口，庄吾觉得痒，缩起肩膀往后躲开，却被对方两手固定住，后颈腺体就挨了一个牙印。

孕期的omega比平常更渴求alpha的信息素，身体马上对来自战兔的咖啡气味的入侵做出了反应，庄吾止不住颤抖，总算忍住了没有马上呻吟出声。

庄吾把手臂环在战兔脖子上，乖乖接受alpha的信息素随着唇舌侵入，任由对方搜刮口腔里的津液。事到如今他接吻的技巧依然生疏，只会随了战兔的心意，不太像诚服反而像某种大度。

谁拿他有办法呢？庄吾在绵长的吻后说话变得含含糊糊，催促战兔准备两人的晚饭，并表示虽然他很想帮忙但是又怕被战兔嫌弃添乱的担忧。

“这样就可以了吗？”

“是哦。”

所幸是战兔人好，对他的任性一再包容，例行的信息素交流之后钻进了厨房。庄吾看着他的背影隐没在毛玻璃门后，才敢用手指试探身下的布料。

“啊……”果然，都湿掉了。可以想象到里头棉质内裤被从腔体流出穴口的体液晕染成深色，难耐的空虚和不太好过的粘腻，以及瞒着战兔自己清理干净的不安，构成了这段时间以来庄吾最烦恼的困境。

初夜之后，他们就没有再做过。就算住在了一间屋檐下，睡在同一张床，两个人融合之后的信息素遍布每一个角落，明显是“两人”的空间反而无时无刻不在讽刺着他们彼此间真正的距离。庄吾不动声色地起身，确认沙发布没有遭殃，然后猫一样悄无声息地走进和丈夫共有的房间。

没办法，毕竟不是两情相悦的结合啊。

庄吾这么想着，他该做的事一样也没落下。离开了叔公的身边，他多多少少也该学会更好地照顾自己。不能太依赖战兔的，不想给他添麻烦，但是又不能太明显，战兔会生气。这么说来，他一定是最好的结婚对象了，认真、负责、真诚。他是有名的物理学家，是庄吾仰慕的前辈，纯粹而天真的气质从来不会被岁月消磨。

所以才会喜欢他嘛。

所以才会在那次意外之后，下定了决心。庄吾看着镜中的自己，和曾经在古典芭蕾舞室的镜子里看到的，简直就像两个人。他曾经的脚步那么轻盈，体态端庄，仿佛下一秒就会张开翅膀飞出窗外。而现在，四个月孕期的腹部已经能看到细微的隆起，胸部也产生了可见的变化，所幸他平常热爱穿得松松垮垮，才没有显现出来。他还很年轻，18岁的身体介于青涩与成熟之间，可是另一份突如其来的生命也承载在这具身体上，好像出现了势不可挡无法掩饰的不和谐音，让他看起来变得有些不伦不类。

他倒在床边，枕头上残留着alpha的气息，用手指尽可能填充后穴的不满。他的动作有点粗暴，爽快却也只觉得越来越空虚，omega自行分泌为交合做准备的粘液沿着他的手指沾湿了整个掌心。另一只空出来的手则伸进上衣里，安抚开始胀痛的乳房，甚至摸到了一点湿意，他不敢多想。

孕期渐长庄吾只会越来越渴求标记，也不仅一次在梦里重新回到初夜战兔在昏暗的隔间把他按在门板上顶弄的场景，醒来后面湿了一片。

这些都没有告诉过战兔。

同学还有同校上了大学的学长组织的联谊会，在KTV被酒水脂粉刺激下迎来第一次情热，在公用洗手间发情结果毫无意识地跟被学长约来相谈的前辈结合，稀里糊涂地被标记。这大概是除了小时候写作梦想是“成为王”，父母车祸离世，放弃参加高考以外，又一件值得记录在常磐庄吾人生重大转折点的事。

虽然说是因为第一次生理性情潮来势汹汹，但要说完全是偶然也不够负责。

桐生战兔，日本载人航天从火星带回来的“潘多拉魔盒”特殊物质的专业研究员，横空出世的物理学天才，年纪轻轻才华横溢，也是庄吾曾经在放学路上咖啡店里偶遇的狂热青年。咖啡店店长跟物理学家交好，店内一角张贴价格表以及用发光颜料写“今日推荐”的白板全然被庄吾看不懂的深奥公式填满，而灵感迸发的青年完全没法控制自己兴奋得略微颤抖的手，他的想法就像锅里的爆米花，从板面溢出来，往贴着火爆乐队海报的墙壁蔓延。

庄吾甚至还在为三力平衡烦恼，物理老师今天又找他谈话，结果就在和同学盖茨、月读约定好自习的店里碰见了物理学专家。明明年龄差距不是很大啊……庄吾从作业本堆里撑着下巴注目那位沉浸在自己的世界里的人，看到他挠着头发撅起一簇呆毛忍不住笑出来。

这可能被称之为，“缘分”。庄吾总是被盖茨他们吐槽我行我素，看不透想法，自我中心的行径像个魔王，鉴于他的身材，姑且称为小魔王。于是这一次，小魔王的选择也是不出意料地那样会让人感到意外。明明对于omega来说，很有可能是一生的阴影，但他居然那么坦然。主动用发情爆炸的薄荷味信息素攻击（或者说引诱）好心凑过来询问情况的战兔，索求混杂酒精的吻，在狭窄的隔间扶着墙边弯下腰身，亮出后颈。

如果这时候不是战兔就会是别的什么人。

在这样的心情下，庄吾承受住了输入腺体里的alpha信息素，生殖腔在深入内里的剧烈抽插下被操开，大量的粘液湿漉漉地浇在柱头。战兔情难自已的吐息就在庄吾耳边，同样包含着迷幻的酒精。感觉到身体最深处被毫不留情地侵犯，庄吾产生了不明缘由的恐慌。他不由得抓住战兔的手，这举动毫无意义，却将想要挽留的心情暴露无遗，于是咖啡气味的alpha咬着他的肩胛在腔内成结，堵住了所有的精液和自体润滑。

发情期腔内成结，只要庄吾是个健康的Omega，怀孕的机率就几乎是百分百。庄吾第一次夜不归宿，他第二天早上才偷偷从战兔身边逃跑，开房的费用没能平摊，他心里稍微有点愧疚。他的表情管理好好的，没有露出任何端倪，对叔公说“我回来了”。而他唯一的亲人顺一郎先生便无从怀疑，更没有说教，照常回应他“啊庄吾君，欢迎回来”。

会不会有点太自私了呢？偶尔也会有这样的想法，但他不是会被什么东西长时间困扰的人，想要的事情对他来说就像命中注定。叔公问他想考什么大学，他也非常坦然地说道不考了，叔公问他最近是不是身体不舒服，他就说是的我和前辈发生了关系。

毕竟他向来是旁人看不透的怪孩子，叔公也不太懂得如何跟他相处，所以一味宠着他，认同他所有稀奇古怪的想法。但这一次太过出格，常磐顺一郎瞠目结舌，一时间不知道该心疼他的侄孙遭遇不测被迫标记，还是责备他不爱惜自己，又或是质问他为什么不向家人求助。

尽管明知道Omega固有的天性，但最后医院检查的结果依然使最后一点希望破灭。医生看着庄吾眉头紧皱，似乎是在谴责现在年轻人的冲动和不自爱，问道：“你的alpha来了吗？不管你们打算放弃这个孩子，还是把它生下来，都应该两个人一起把责任承担起来啊。”

“额……这个……”庄吾眼神游离，“他有点忙。”

“好了，你把报告拿回去。你还是学生吧？要好好考虑未来才是啊。”

说的没错。庄吾很早就开始考虑自己的未来，他一直认为自己命中注定会“成为王”，他一直在等待某一个时机，说出来没有一个人会相信，这么轻率的想法居然是认真的。但“王”的命运并没有指示他该怎么养育一个来路不正当的后代，也没有告诉过他，该怎么面对桐生战兔。

在叔公看来，那个“酒后标记了庄吾的前辈”显然不是什么好人。但庄吾的态度太过微妙，他以庄吾的想法为先，只能问他：“你想要它吗？”庄吾沉默半晌，然后想通了一样点点头：“嗯，毕竟它也有它的未来啊。我反正不参加考试，在学校的时间也不多了，没关系的。”

“庄吾君，你没考虑过那个人吗？”

“前辈？我喜欢他哦。不过前辈好像不一定喜欢我……他说不定会来呢，是个很有正义感的人。”这个发言甚至让人觉得过分ky，至少盖茨听说了之后恨不得一拳把他揍到昏迷，扒开他的脑壳看看里面的大脑还在不在。庄吾的朋友、家人，没有人会对这件事表示认可，但庄吾干了这么轻率又疯狂分事，他们才忽然发现，他所有的古怪居然是认真的而且无法阻止。他一笑就好像把别人所有的力气都卸进棉花里，他永远有道理。

战兔找上门来的时候已经是两个星期之后，做足了充分的心理准备，还是在叔公面前抬不起头来。就算最开始主动的是庄吾，但不管是他的性别，他的年龄都在表明着他是这起意外中的“受害者”。

18岁的omega在日本还算未成年，却已经到了可以结婚的年纪，于是他们奉子成婚。也许是一切都太过仓促，反而把原本众多的暧昧的可能性给断送。庄吾搬到战兔独居的公寓，分明是距离变得更近，却让人感觉，比他们在咖啡馆不同一桌喝咖啡那时候还要遥远。

过去有比现在更多的可能性。原本有可能——说不定叫大言不惭——战兔以后会喜欢上庄吾，他们俩谈一场普普通通的alpha与omega的年上的恋爱。但庄吾知道，世界线在KTV那一晚上走到了分叉口，这个可能不会再到来了。

答应战兔结婚的原因很简单，因为怀孕期间他需要腺体标记，他们的孩子需要父母双方共同的信息素，以及照顾战兔的心情。像战兔这样的人，一定不可能放着不管，庄吾想着，等它来到这个人间，再过几年，等他自己的未来更加清晰，战兔也不再介怀，他们的婚姻就走到终结。

战兔不喜欢我也没关系。我倒是要说声抱歉呢。

庄吾把脏掉的内衣换下，战兔喊他出来吃饭，打开房门的一刻他便换上了一副轻松的表情。


End file.
